


Raging fire

by readingblobfish



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingblobfish/pseuds/readingblobfish
Summary: Fem!Reader and XanxusYou work at a catering service and one day at a mafia party Xanxus invites you to some drinks. From there on things get rather hot...





	Raging fire

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just PWP smutty sex with our favourite hot headed mafia darling.  
I wrote this quite a while ago as part of a bigger fic that I never finished. And since I didn't want it to get all dusty and forgotten in my files, I decided to shorten and translate it for you guys.  
Enjoy!

Xanxus has had too many Tequila shots and so did you. You had no idea how you got from the hall to his bedroom, but you noticed his bare chest rubbing against your breasts just freed from the bra. Xanxus’ shirt was open, his pants loosely clang to his hips as he opened his belt. There were a lot of scars on his skin, but they somehow fitted the image you had got from him as a mafia boss. His six pack was stunning as well as the wonderful „V” that pointed right to his crotch, seemingly aching to be touched. You’d love to explore what’s hiding behind those boxers, but you were about to find out sooner or later. 

Xanxus mouth made his way from your lips down to your breasts, leaving you to mewl and grab a fistful of his black and surprisingly soft hair as he used his tongue on your nipples. The heat between your legs grew with every second, you were horny and the world was spinning a little. What kept you from tumbling were his slender fingers that reached for the hem of your pants and his hot kisses on your skin. From an outside perspective it was not a smart move to woohoo with a mafia boss, but your head felt so light. You were hungry and felt courageous. Your lips would find his, tongues meeting, dancing in their own rhythm.

Xanxus too was starving, kissing, licking and biting at your flesh. His dick pressed against the silk fabric of his boxers and he gave in to his most feral instincts. Everything he wanted was to sink his cock into your soft valleys. He backed up to get rid of your panties, his shirt and just slid down his boxers to free himself. He was getting impatient and ran his fingers up your thigh, touching your wet centre. With his free hand he positioned himself between your legs.  
„Wait a second!”, you sighed and wriggled free from his grasp. Xanxus grabbed your leg, not wanting to let go of his beautiful companion just yet.  
But you freed yourself, grabbing your purse from the floor. As he heard a well known rustle he remembered what he had almost forgotten amongst all the Whiskey. He wanted to snatch it from you, but you slapped his fingers gently.

„Hurry up”  
Naked and beautiful you sat before him and unpacked the condom carefully. Xanxus was impatient, he was rock hard and his breath was starting to get ragged. But he was delighted when your hands stroked his member and put the condom on the tip. With a big grin you lowered your mouth down on his cock, pulling the condom down. Xanxus growled and he gave you a grin, when you moved backwards dragging him with you. Your eyes met and Xanxus couldn’t resist to kiss your sweet lips, shoving his tongue in your mouth. You let your hands roam, exploring his muscles, his scars. His hands were on your hips to give you support as he entered you. The sensation was overwhelming. You could feel his girth, his length, his heat in you. As he pushed deeper, you dug your nails into his shoulders.

Xanxus wasn’t a tender lover, but you liked how he rammed into you with no mercy, just lust and hunger. Flesh on flesh. Your moans were music to his ears, your flustered face, the tears in your eyes from the overwhelming pleasure just turned him on more. He loved how your breasts bounced up and down with his thrusts. Such perfect boobs deserved his attention and he grabbed them, licking, tasting your sweet skin.  
„Not so rough… I’ll”, you pleaded, your eyelids fluttering as you scratched his chest. That seemed to get him going even more.  
„Shut up”, he groaned and bit your neck as he sped up. You’d feel him for the rest of the week. He’d mark you for the whole world to see. Scratches, bite and love marks, bruises, limping. He loved how tight you fitted around his cock, your insides so wet and velvety, he wanted to cum right now. You still seemed a little tipsy, but he wasn’t all that drunk as he was used to big amounts of alcohol.

Your presence wasn’t so annoying that he felt the urge to down litres of whiskey. Your hot body had caught his eye the first time you’d set foot into the mafia residence. Just some catering lady with delicious curves to make every man drool. And you weren’t shy or scared, you were confident and hot blooded. Xanxus had dreamt of this since you first snapped at him for complaining about the steak. And now you took his meat so willingly, moaning and clinging to him.

He neared his climax and grabbed your hips. You wrapped your legs around him, making him thrust even deeper. You arched your back, curled your toes and threw your head back, moaning uncontrollably. A strand of wet hair stuck to your sweaty face. Xanxus crushed into you once more and came with a deep growl. For just a few seconds he enjoyed the feeling of your connected bodies, content with the prickly feeling in his body. He drew out and leaned back, your legs sinking to the mattress powerless. You were heaving.  
„Shit, that was… wow”, you said and blinked up at him, all messed up.

Xanxus got rid of the condom and finally threw his pants and boxers to the corner of the room. They were all sweaty. You sat up, looking so tempting and sweet with your lust darkened eyes and your messy hair.  
„Where’s the bathroom?”, you asked, your voice hoarse from all the screaming. Xanxus came closer and looked at you with a grim face as he opened a drawer at the night stand.  
„What makes you think we’re done?”, he asked and you gulped, your body immediately reacting with forbidden visions of what he’d do to you. You had been so close to your own orgasm, so continuing was exactly what you had hoped for. You wanted more of him.

And because your head was still tipsy, you felt courageous, like playing with fire. So much so that you crawled over to him and slapped his sexy booty.  
Xanxus turned around, a dangerous look in his eyes as he held up a whole package of condoms.  
Damn, you were so ready for this!  
„You’ll regret this, _signorina_”, he growled, a smirk on his lips.

His movements were to quick for you. He grabbed your arm and pulled you out of bed, while he sat down.  
„Ouch”, you whined, but had zero time to get back up. Xanxus grabbed a fistful of your hair and brought your face to his loins. The small tussle had riled him up again. His penis was erect, leftovers of his semen at the shaft. You stared in awe, marvelling at how beautiful it was. Apart from the scars his body seemed to be that of ancient marble statues. You smiled and gently touched his dick.  
„Open your mouth”  
You complied and as your lips trailed down his member, he leaned back, closing his eyes savouring the feeling. The feathers and jewelry dangled beautifully on his shoulders as he carefully moved his hips, pushing deeper into your soft depth. He was running his fingers through your hair, softly petting your head as a reward for your good blowjob. Through the big windows of his bedroom he could see the moon. The light fell onto your beautiful curves and Xanxus wondered if it could get any better than this. You were perfect.

Xanxus’ enormous cock was hot and pulsating, you could barely fit all of him. His movements made it hard for you to breath. When you used your tongue to trail the veins of his cock, he purred so sweetly that you couldn’t help but touch yourself. You used your other hand to stroke what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. All of a sudden Xanxus tugged on your hair hard, and forced his dick down your throat. He shot his hot sperm inside of you without further warning. Hot and sticky juices filled your mouth, you gagged and some of it dripped down your chin until Xanxus finally let go.  
„Swallow. All of it”, he ordered. You didn’t have a tissue or something to spit it out, so you gulped all of it and licked his dick clean. The sounds he made, so soft and unfitting for him, filled your body with heat. His cum wasn’t exactly delicious, but you had worse. And his red face, half closed eyes and heaving was worth it.

You wiped the rest of his juices from your chin and looked up to Xanxus grinning down on you, sitting on the edge of the bed like a king on a thrown. Usually he seemed to have a hard time to force a smile, so you couldn’t help but enjoy the view. He was pretty when he smiled. But you were still so desperate, still needy. He was selfish and you knew, but you also knew he had more stamina.  
„Hope you’re not done”, you said as you rose to your feet and grabbed his dick. Between your fingers you could feel his length throbbing with excitement, getting hard again. There was a wild shimmer in his eyes and he grabbed you, pushing you to the bed, flat on your stomach.  
„You won’t be able to walk for a while now, Y/N”, he purred and you could hear the rustling of the condom’s plastic wrapper. His fingers pumped into you, testing your wetness. Xanxus snorted and kissed her back. You writhed under his touch, humping on his fingers, letting out sweet moans.

„Good girl. I’ll do you a favor and make you scream.”  
Xanxus’ growling was like thunder announcing a storm. He pressed you down on the mattress and thrusted into you. He didn’t lose any of his energy as he fucked you mercilessly, slapping your butt and making you moan even louder than before. In and out, he met your deepest, most sensitive spot and hammered on it, pushing you over the edge. Your screams of pleasure were muffled by the pillows he pressed your face into as he too came again.

Somewhere another whiskey bottle surfaced, you rested with drinks and smooching, sweet and tender before Xanxus would resume to fuck you like an animal. When you finally passed out from pleasure the sun was rising already. Xanxus rolled over on his stomach, tired and satisfied. When he began to drift off to sleep, he made a mental note to make you a chef at the mansion.


End file.
